Misión NaruHina
by Danielgmz
Summary: Descripción Pendiente. Esto es una traducción, el original está en inglés.


Misión Naruhina Misión Naruhina

**Capítulo 1**

Es un día cálido en Konoha, todos están molestos por el clima, pero nadie puede hacer nada al respecto, aunque eso está a punto de cambiar…

En el puesto de ramen.

Naruto: Viejo, te digo que éste es el peor verano que hayamos tenido.

Anciano: Tienes razón Naruto, y sabes qué es lo que más me molesta? Que NO HAYAS PAGADO TUS DEUDAS ESTOS DIAS…(mirando a Naruto)

Naruto: Disculpa viejo, por favor no me hagas nada, te voy pagar ya mismo (muy asustado)

(En ese momento aparecen Kurenai-sensei, Hinata, Kiba y Shino)

Kurenai: Naruto, Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo ahora…

Naruto: Que? Está bien iré (poniéndose de pie) Adiós viejo…

(En la oficina de Tsunade)

Tsunade: Hey Naruto, te mandé a llamar porque te tengo una misión, bueno todos sabemos que Konoha normalmente siempre pone equipos de 3 con su sensei, pero esta misión no es tan peligrosa, así que irán en un equipo de tres, bien el primer equipo es Naruto, Hinata y Shino – el segundo Kurenai, Kiba y Sakura, avísale de esta misión y ya puedes irte…

Kurenai: Sí señora. (y desaparece con Kiba)

Kiba: (pensando) Ese tonto de Naruto porque siempre le toca en el equipo de Hinata.

Tsunade: Bien escuchen con atención, esta misión deben completarla en no más de tres días… tienen que ir a en las afueras de Konoha, pero no se preocupen, es territorio aliado, no tendrán problemas, la misión es traer de vuelta el Kimono del Amor de un castillo de ladrones, este país aliado nos pidió ese favor, dicen que debe ser fácil, pero yo no creo que ese tipo de cosas sean tan fáciles, por esa razón los escogí a ustedes, Shino con tu personalidad silenciosa, además un maestro de los insectos, tendrás el control en esta misión, Hinata, estoy orgullosa de decirte que eres una de las mejores kunoichi de nuestra aldea, y con tu byakugan, no será difícil identificar dónde está el kimono, y…

(miró fijamente a Naruto)

Naruto: Qué pasa, de veras…

Tsunade: Odio decir esto, pero Naruto tú eres la persona más entusiasta de la aldea y vencerías a esos ladrones en un segundo… (humm)

Naruto: YAY!! Claro que lo haré!! Soy el mejor créelo!! Por esa razón me haré hokage algún día.

Tsunade: sí, claro… solo vayan y recuerden, tres días, porque la princesa de la otra aldea (la aldea del otoño) se va a casar en 5 días, así que apúrense.

(En el portal de Konoha)

Shino: Bueno Naruto, te lo voy a decir una vez más, no me hagas perder el tiempo haciéndote ir a la cama o algo así, está bien?

Naruto: Sí señor.

Hinata se ríe levemente y se sonroja.

(Estaban caminando y de pronto llegaron al lugar donde debían realizar la misión)

Shino: Chicos, ya que estamos aquí necesitamos hacer un plan para sacar ese pedazo de vestido de aquí.

Hinata: Shino-kun no vuelvas a decir eso…(muy enojada)

(Shino se cubrió detrás de Naruto asustado de Hinata)

Hinata: (ya calmándose) Les voy a explicar… el llamado "Kimono del Amor" solo se usa una vez en la vida, está hecho de oro, y la leyenda dice que con cualquier mujer que lo use, hará que su amado se enamore de ella… es muy lindo… ASI QUE NO HABLES DE EL COMO CUALQUIER PEDAZO DE VESTIDO.

Shino: Eh… está bien.

(Entonces Shino aún muy asustado planeó que primero Naruto, como el auténtico idiota de la aldea retara a los ladrones a una pelea, bla bla bla, entonces Hinata usaría el byakugan para ver dónde está el kimono, y luego, el paralizara a los ladrones de adentro con sus insectos, después de eso ayudaría a Naruto venciendo a los de afuera y eso sería todo… fácil!! (eso era lo que pensaban)

**Capítulo 2**

Shino: Comencemos.

Naruto: Sí!!

(Naruto caminó hacia la puerta del castillo y dijo… bueno gritó…)

Naruto: Hey ladrones idiotas, salgan a pelear conmigo, o es que acaso les da miedo de pelear con Naruto Uzumaki?

(Unos 15 ladrones salieron armados, y dijeron que lo matarían y pondrían su cabeza afuera del castillo para mostrar que matarán a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino)

Naruto: Ha!! Venga… de veras (Naruto interno… Qué he hecho? Oh no)

(La pelea comenzó, Naruto hizo unos 20 clones de sombras y empezó a pelear)

Shino: Hinata, necesito que busques dónde está el kimono…

Hinata: Bien, (hizo algunas poses de manos…) BYAKUGAN!

(Hinata vio que el kimono estaba en otra habitación, que estaba vigilada por 8 grandulones, y afuera de esa habitación, había 10 guardias)

Shino: Rayos, son muchos, no importa…

(El envió sus insectos, pero solo pudo paralizar a 16 guardias, quedaban 2 más, pero no parecían ladrones normales, eran shinobis !!)

Shino: No importa, ayudemos a Naruto

(Salieron del castillo para ayudar a Naruto, pero él ya los había vencido)

Naruto: No necesito ayuda chicos…

Shino: bien, tomemos rápido ese kimono (pensando: No sé por qué Tsunade-sama nos dijo que tres días, esto parece una misión normal… pero quizás…)

(En ese momento en Konoha)

Jiraiya: QUE HICISTE QUE??

Tsunade: Mandé a Hinata, Naruto y Shino a esa misión, por qué? Algún problema?

Jiraiya: Sí es un problema, ese castillo tiene a dos shinobi, los legendarios shinobi del Arco de Nieve, por eso la Aldea del Otoño no envió a sus shinobi.

Tsunade: QUE?? En serio? Pero cuando me dieron la información, no decía nada al respecto, de todos modos ESTAMOS en problemas, si el grupo de Naruto los enfrenta, ellos están… en graves problemas.

Jiraiya: PROBLEMAS?! Esos dos los van a matar!!

Tsunade: bien… ahhhhhh que hago?… te daré su ubicación y necesito que vayas y los salves.

Jiraiya: Bien, lo haré

(Pero fue demasiado tarde, ellos ya estaba ahí, y nadie podía cambiarlo)

Naruto: Huh? Hinata estás segura de que está en esta habitación? No hay nadie aquí

Shino: Odio decir esto pero tiene razón… que sucedió?

Hinata: Lo siento chicos voy a ver… BYAKUGAN!!

(Hinata se veía aterrorizada, todo a su alrededor era solamente chakra)

Naruto: Qué… y eso qué significa?

Shino: Significa que estamos atrapados en un gen-jutsu

Naruto: Maldita sea!!

(Entonces de entre las sombras aparecieron dos brazos que atraparon a Hinata y ambos desaparecieron)

**Capítulo 3**

Naruto: HINATA-chan!! (humm Naruto llamándola Hinata-CHAN?!)

Shino: NARUTO?! Qué pasó? Dónde está Hinata?!

Naruto: Yo vi que un tipo se la llevó y me quedé parado como un idiota sin hacer nada!!

(Naruto se enfado consigo mismo y dejo que el Kyuubi surgiera de él)

Naruto/Kyuubi: ahhhhhh!! (y golpeó a Shino dejándolo noqueado)

Naruto: ahhhhhhggghghghgh!!

(Comenzó a buscar un punto débil en el gen-jutsu del shinobi, rápidamente lo encontró y deshizo el gen-jutsu, pero solo vio a uno de ellos)

Shinobi 1: TU maldito mocoso!! Me quebraste la mano izquierda, ahora te mataré!!

Naruto: Hinata!!

Shinobi 1: Quién diablos te crees que eres, yo soy el gran KAUROBI! Soy el shinobi del Arco de Nieve!!

Naruto: HINATA !!

(Y Naruto escuchó en la distancia… "Naruto-kun!!", miró alrededor y miró a través de un pasillo, empezó a correr, pero Kaurobi intentó detenerlo)

Kaurobi: No pasarás por mí tan fác…

(No terminó su frase, cuando Naruto ya lo había matado)

Kaurobi: Pero… Quién es ese chico… que me ha vencido con una sola mano?! (y allí mismo murió)

(Naruto corrió por donde oyó la voz de Hinata, en un instante llegó a donde ella estaba, la podía sentir pero no lograba verla)

Shinobi 2: Parece que por fin has llegado

(Naruto como el Kyuubi se dio vuelta y sintió que en el suelo había una trampa)

Shinobi 2: Bienvenido, yo soy Roen, el último shinobi del Arco de Nieve, y acabas de ser atrapado por mí…

(Allí apareció Roen con Hinata, pero Hinata se veía diferente, tenía puesto el Kimono del Amor, y se veía simplemente H-E-R-M-O-S-A)

(Afuera del castillo…)

Jiraiya: Rayos, parece vinieron aquí y ya están adentro del castillo, espero que Naruto esté bien… sería muy problemático, porque Roen era un alumno de Orochimaru, y ya adquirió la ambición de su sensei.

(Jiraiya corrió hacia el castillo y vio a Shino en el suelo, y lo ayudó a levantarse)

Jiraiya: Hey chico, que pasó?

Shino: Na—Naruto, se convirtió en algo fuera de este mundo y me golpeó, y me dejó noqueado.

Jiraiya: Diablos, ese chico, y… qué pasó con la otra chica?... como se llama?

Shino: Hinata?

(Jiraiya vio regreso en el tiempo, y luego llegó a un _flash back_ del tiempo en que Naruto estaba bajo su entrenamiento)

Jiraiya: Hey, Naruto!

Naruto: Sí? Qué pasa Ero-sennin?

Jiraiya: Tonto, no me llames así!!

Naruto: Bueno, pero que pasó?

Jiraiya: Nada malo, es solo que, te conté que yo era el sensei de yonadime?, y él me enseño que la mejor forma de tratar a un pupilo es conocerlo bien, cuáles son sus sentimientos y ese tipo de cosas.

Naruto: Y qué hay con eso?

Jiraiya: Humm… te haré algunas preguntas y espero que seas honesto conmigo…

Naruto: Nah!! Lo que yo quiero es entrenar!!

(Pero Jiraiya lo noqueó y se lo llevo a un lugar seguro)

Jiraiya: bien chico, si no quieres decirme voy a tener que obligarte

(Jiraiya tomó al chico en sus brazos y le hizo un jutsu de hipnosis)

Naruto: Zzz zzz zzz…

Jiraiya: Bien chico, dime como te sientes por tu familia…

Naruto: (Empezando a llorar) Por qué!! No sé por qué, papá… no!!

Jiraiya: Está bien (ya fue suficiente, pensó), y hay alguna chica a que la quieras de verdad?

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN!!

Jiraiya: Y hay alguien de quien estés enamorado?

Naruto: …no lo sé, digo, nunca he tenido a alguien que esté siempre a mi lado, excepto…

Jiraiya: Excepto quién?

Naruto: Hinata, ella siempre está ahí, pero que yo sepa solo es una amiga…

(Fin del Flash Back)

Jiraiya: Maldita sea!... Si Kyuubi despierta con esos sentimientos, sería un gran problema…

**Capítulo 4**

(Jiraiya corrió tan rápido como pudo, solo para ver a una hermosa chica vestida con un traje de oro, el ero-sennin la miró como él siempre mira a las chicas bonitas, pero algo no estaba bien, sintió que ya la conocía de antes, entonces se dio cuenta quien era)

Jiraiya: Oye! Hinata!! …rayos!!

(Se quedó pensando en la belleza de Hinata, y se olvidó del shinobi del Arco de Nieve, pero justo a tiempo se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, y por eso Hinata no respondía a su llamado)

Roen: Maldito seas Jiraiya-kun, no has cambiado nada, solo tu nariz se hizo más grande?

Jiraiya le gritó: TU MALDITO BASTARDO, TEN UN POCO DE RESPETO POR EL MEJOR AMIGO DE TU SENSEI…

Roen: hahahahaha…

Jiraiya: HA! Justo como me decía Orochimaru cuando era joven, REALMENTE ERES el auténtico idiota de la aldea.

(Roen se puso furioso y atacó a Jiraiya, obviamente Jiraiya no salió herido, pero sabía que él era como una patada en el trasero)

Jiraiya: Bien chico, solo trae a Naruto y a Hinata de vuelta o yo…

Roen: Qué vas a hacer? Matarme? HA! Eres más estúpido de lo que creía… hahaha

Jiraiya: Muy bien, tú lo pediste…

(Jiraiya se estaba enfadando, pero sabía que aún si lo atacaba, Jiraiya fácilmente saldría perdiendo, y eso le preocupaba, así que invocó un escudo de chakra mientras pensaba en como encontrar y recuperar a Naruto y a Hinata)

Roen: Ha! Crees esa barrera va a detenerme? Eres un tonto…

(Roen hizo una tipo de rasengan y rompió la barrera)

Jiraiya: Qué!! Orochimaru te enseño "esa" técnica?!

Roen: HA!! Orochimaru, es un idiota!! No tiene nada que enseñar, mientras que está tratando de vencer a lord hokage y conquistar Konoha… con sus estúpidos experimentos…

Jiraiya: Entonces ya lo sabes

Roen: SI PERO ESE NO ES EL CASO!! Y si quieres al Kyuubi de vuelta… pelea conmigo… o ríndete y muere!!

Jiraiya: No me rendiré!! Te venceré, no sabes cuánto he soñado con este momento… al menos te patearé el trasero…

Roen: Eso es lo que tú crees…

(Roen se alejó e hizo algunas posiciones de manos, y entonces entre las tinieblas apareció Naruto con su forma Kyuubi…)

Roen: jutsu de control mental!...

(De repente apareció un montón de chakra a su alrededor que se desplazó hacia Hinata… Hinata abrió sus ojos pero ella no parecía la misma de antes)

(Hinata miró a Naruto y Naruto gritó… y sorpresivamente atacó a Jiraiya)

Jiraiya: Hey chico… Qué haces?... pero qué…

(Jiraiya no quería herir a Naruto y cada vez que Jiraiya llegaba hasta Roen, Naruto se interponía)

Jiraiya: Maldito niño… solo despierta es un simple gen-jutsu, ya te enseñe como liberarte!!

Roen: HA! Ignorante, no te das cuenta? Mi gen-jutsu no está en Naruto, su mente está muy jodida para hacerlo, pero no la de Hinata…

Jiraiya: Y luego… por qué Naruto está actuando así?

Roen: hahahaha ya veo por que Orochimaru siempre era mejor que tú, eres un idiota!, el Kimono del Amor es lo que controla a Naruto!, cada chica que se pone el Kimono del Amor tiene el poder de hacer que el que ama le obedezca, y yo le ordeno a Hinata lo que quiero que él haga, y además!! Puedo controlar el poder del Kyuubi… hahahahaha!!

(Jiraiya se detuvo al oír esto, y por segunda vez en su vida, tuvo miedo de alguien… la primera vez tuvo miedo de Tsunade)

Roen: Bien, Jiraiya… prepárate para enfrentar su primera cola…

Jiraiya: (pensando) COMO DIABLOS SABE SOBRE LAS FASES DE NARUTO?!... (hablando con Roen) Hey! Saca al chico de esto, esto es entre tú y yo!!

Roen: ME VALE UN COMINO… TENDRAS QUE MATARLO ANTES DE MATARME… eres una desgracia para la comunidad ninja, estás poniendo tus sentimientos entre tu oponente y tú… hahahahaha pobre gatito asustado, así es como te llamaré ahora GATITO hahahahahaha!!

Jiraiya: Maldita sea!!

Roen: Ahora Hinata ordénale a Naruto que enloquezca!!

(Hinata miró a Naruto y él empezó a transformarse en Kyuubi con su primera cola)

(Un relámpago apareció en la mente de Naruto…)

Kyuubi: Estúpido mocoso!! Te has enamorado idiota!! Y lo peor de todo es que nos van a matar por eso

Naruto: Quién está enamorado zorro estúpido!! No estoy enamorado de Hinata!!

Kyuubi: SI CLARO!! Como si no pudiera leer tu mente… crees que no sé como la has estado mirando?!

Naruto: CLARO QUE NO!!

Kyuubi: Eres más tonto de lo que creí!!

Naruto: Eh?

Kyuubi: bueno, ni siquiera sabes lo que es el amor… hahahaha

Naruto: Cállate!! Y dime por qué piensas eso!!

Kyuubi: Porque aunque no la mires como miras a la chica de cabello rosa… realmente te preocupas mucho por ella, siempre que está en peligro tú la estás protegiendo, además… crees que no me di cuenta, cuando estabas en los preliminares del examen chunnin, estabas mirando sus pechos mientras salía de la torre… hehehehe

Naruto: …yo no haría tal cosa!!

Kyuubi: Pues lo hiciste!! Hahahahaha y siempre estás molestando a Jiraiya-sama por ser un pervertido… de modo que eres como él

Naruto: NO LO SOY!! LO JURO!! O sí lo soy? De todas formas… cómo salimos de éste problema?!

Kyuubi: Bueno hay una forma… pero Hinata tiene que ayudarnos…

Naruto: Ella? Y qué tiene que hacer?

Kyuubi: Ella tiene que dejar de amarte…

Naruto: En serio??

Kyuubi: En la comunidad ninja es un problema cuando los sentimientos se ven involucrados en una batalla…

Naruto: Pero y si yo la amo y ella me ama por qué…

Kyuubi: Oh Dios… no empieces a llorar, no me hagas una escena por esto, que acaso tu padre no te enseño que los muchachos no lloran??

Naruto: Puedes chuparme el &#, ya sabes que no tuve un padre… y lo peor es que ni siquiera sé por qué estoy llorando…

Kyuubi: (pensando) Rayos, ya lo fastidié bastante, lo olvidé (y le dice a Naruto) está bien niñato lo siento, no quería herirte tanto, es solo que… quería que supieras… que REALMENTE ESTÁS ENAMORADO de ella…

Naruto: Pero yo quería a Sakura-chan ( comentario de la autoramaldita perra :3)… o eso creía…

Kyuubi: Mira chico, el corazón de un hombre tiene dos caminos… el primero es lo que te gusta, porque es bonito… y el segundo es lo que quieres, aunque no sepas cómo ni por qué… simplemente te gusta ese sentimiento que surge desde adentro… y eso es lo que llamamos amor… y muchas veces es más fuerte que lo que sientes por alguien superficialmente.

Naruto: Ya veo (aún sollozando un poco), pero que debo hacer para que Hinata me odie?...

Kyuubi: Esa es la peor parte… Tienes que decirle que es fea, que la odias… que no quieres estar a su lado…

Naruto: QUE? No puedo hacer eso, le rompería el corazón y me odiaría por eso.

Kyuubi: Exacto…

Naruto: …Creo que ya entiendo… bueno va a doler pero es lo único que puedo hacer para proteger a Hinata-chan

Kyuubi: Muy bien chico ahora te prestaré algo de mi poder para romper por un minuto el hechizo del kimono

Naruto: De acuerdo…

De vuelta a la acción…

Jiraiya: NARUTO!! Qué está pasando?

(Dijo Jiraiya preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo -- y era porque Naruto empezó a gritar como un loco hahaha como si fuera Gaara cuando se enoja por algo)

Roen: Pero que dem…

Kyuubi: AHORA!!

Naruto: HINATA!! MIRAME!!

(Hinata aún dentro del gen-jutsu miró a Naruto)

Roen: QUE? POR QUE LO ESTA MIRANDO!!

Naruto: HINATA… YO… TE… TE ODIO!!

(Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como si alguien la hubiera pateado en el estómago)

Naruto: Te odio más que a cualquier persona de la aldea… te odio más que a los que se burlaron de mí… y es por eso que siempre eres la chica fastidiosa que siempre es tímida por todo ME REPUGNAS… ahhhhhhhhhhhghghghghgh!!

(Dijo Naruto antes de volver a caer en el hechizo del kimono… pero Hinata no lo estaba mirando… ella estaba mirando al suelo… con una mirada triste en su rostro… y de pronto… Naruto ya no estaba bajo el hechizo del kimono)

Jiraiya: (pensando) Qué acaba de decir?... No puedo creerlo… pero si me dijo que la amaba… ya veo… Naruto sacrificó la impresión que ella tiene de él, solo para salvarla…

(y le dijo a Naruto) Oye chico…

(Naruto le devolvió una mirada triste)

Jiraiya: Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, ahora venguémonos de ese idiota por usar a tu amada.

Naruto: (aún triste) SI!!

**Capítulo 5**

(Naruto se puso furioso con Roen, y lo atacó con todo lo que tenía…)

Naruto: TE MATARE MALDITO!! Ahhhhhhhhghghghghghgh

Roen: Diablos! a este niñato hasta puedo verle el chakra!! Es más fuerte de lo que pensé

Naruto: RASENGAN…!!

Jiraiya: Bien chico dale duro…

Naruto: Sí, sensei

Jiraiya: (pensando) Rayos! Debe estar muy enojado para llamarme sensei…

(Naruto intentó atacar a Roen, pero él hizo unas poses de manos… y de repente el clima comenzó a empeorar… se puso frío, muy frío)

Roen: Maldito niñato, me hiciste usar "esa" técnica

Jiraiya: Oh no Naruto, vete de aquí

Naruto: Qué?

(Y de pronto todo el castillo quedó congelado… de cualquier forma, cuando esto sucedió todo quedó como el Polo Norte, y Naruto tenía frío… un frío mortal)

Naruto: M-m-mal-di-ta sea e-es-to me es-ta ma-ma-tan-do!

Jiraiya: Chico, enfoca tu chakra en un punto (este desgraciado sabe que la debilidad del Kyuubi es el hielo… y que lentamente reducirá el pulso de Naruto hasta matarlo…)

Naruto: Sí…

(Naruto intentó enfocar su chakra pero súbitamente escuchó un grito en su cabeza)

Kyuubi: ahhhhh que diablos pasa aquí?! Sal de este lugar!! Corre!!

Naruto: Qué te pasa zorro… por qué estás sufriendo así?

Kyuubi: No lo ves?! Este frío es infernal!! (hahaha que gracioso)

Naruto: Y qué?! Duele un poco pero no es para tanto

Kyuubi: Tonto niñato!! Soy el dios del fuego!! Crees que me gusta el frío??, mira en verano aumenta mi fuerza, porque es cálido… como es que un estúpido humano como tú no pueda entender que está a punto de morir…

Naruto: Cállate ya, tú estás en mi cuerpo y yo puedo hacer lo que se me antoje… aún así, necesito saber como salgo de este problema… este clima me está matando…

Kyuubi: Sí lo sé y es porque tú tienes mi chakra… lo ves… tu red de chakra, está conectada con la mía, y cuando el clima empeora… es como si congelara mi chakra… y bueno yo lo entiendo, pero… para ti es como si tuvieras hipotermia…

Naruto: Qué??

Jiraiya: Naruto DESPIERTA!!

Naruto: Qué…

(Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Roen le dio golpe en la cara con una fuerza tremenda..)

Roen: Maldito niñato… me obligaste a usar todo mi chakra, y solo me queda mi tai-jutsu… además de congelar a tu sensei

Naruto: Que??

(Miro alrededor, y vio que Jiraiya estaba prácticamente congelado, menos su cabeza)

Naruto: ERO SENNIN!!

Jiraiya: MALDITA SEA NARUTO NI SIQUIERA ME RESPETAS EN ESTAS CONDICIONES?!

Naruto: No se preocupe ero-sennin, te protegeré todo lo que pueda…

Jiraiya: …

(Entonces Shino llegó… fue muy duro para él, porque aún estaba herido por el puño de Naruto) (ha Shino)

Shino: Que pasa aquí?

(El sintió que estaba en gran peligro y por eso hizo un clon de insectos, y se escondió detrás de un enorme cubo de hielo)

Shino: (pensando) Creo que debo tener más cuidado… y de verdad me gustaría saber POR QUE DIABLOS ESTA NEVANDO?!

(Shino miró alrededor y vio a Roen luchando con Naruto, también vio que Naruto estaba muy cansado, y que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente… y vio a Hinata aún mirando el piso con una expresión de tristeza y con el Kimono del Amor puesto… luego vio una lágrima de Hinata caer de su rostro)

Shino: Me pregunto por qué estará llorando Hinata… pero primero tengo que pensar como ayudar a Hinata a esca…

Clon de Naruto: HEY SHINO!!

Shino: AHHH!!...

Clon de Naruto: Shhhhhh cállate!! Y escucha, tienes que sacar a Hinata-chan de este lugar… él está de muy mal humor y creo que la va a matar, Y si algo malo le pasa a Hinata-chan, jamás me lo perdonaría… (dijo el clon de Naruto poniéndose rojo)

Shino: Bueno lo haría pero cómo…

Naruto: Bueno yo creo que tú eres muy inteligente y confío en que puedas sacarla de ahí…

Shino: Pero qué pasó…?

Clon de Naruto: Bueno ese tipo con el que estoy peleando se llama Roen, él le puso un gen-jutsu a Hinata y Hinata me estaba controlando, por… el Kimono del Amor, y la única forma que encontré de liberarme del hechizo del kimono, fue diciéndole que la odiaba...

Shino: (pensando) Qué has hecho?, espero que Hinata no se esté muriendo de la tristeza... (le dice al clon de Naruto) bien... lo haré, pero qué vamos a hacer...?

Clon de Naruto: Si tengo que morir, aquí luchando para salvar a Hinata y a Jiraiya, lo haría...

Shino: Será el verdadero Naruto... bueno... solo déjame pensar

Clon de Naruto: MUY BIEN... (dijo desapareciendo)

(Entonces Shino pensó en cómo sacar a Hinata de allí... y descubrió que en cada 10 minutos, el hielo se calentaría un poco por 2 minutos y esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para escapar)

Shino: Bueno hagámoslo...

(Shino envió algunos insectos para ayudarle a sacar a Hinata de ahí, y los insectos lo hicieron a tiempo... sacaron a Hinata del hielo, y ella se desmayó, pero Shino la tomó en sus brazos, y la cuidó hasta la salida...)

(mientras Shino cuidaba a Hinata)

Shino: (Rayos se ve hermosa con ese vestido)

(Shino salió del castillo y se encontró con Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Kurenai-sensei y Asuma-sensei, y les preguntó por qué estaban ahí, ellos le respondieron que, Tsunade les dijo que esta misión estaba fuera del alcance de su equipo y que sería muy peligroso para ellos enfrentar a los Shinobi del Arco de Nieve, pero no llegaron a tiempo por lo que podían ver)

Kurenai-sensei: HINATA!! QUE PASO!!

Shikamaru: Bah! Qué problemático, y por qué está nevando

Asuma: Kurenai, nuestra peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad, el shinobi del Arco de Nieve lo hizo

Kurenai: Sí... y esto va a ser muy malo para el bijuu...

Shikamaru: Asuma-sensei de qué esta hablando, si hay un shinobi que hizo esto, por qué hace frío, se supone que es un gen-jutsu, nada más

Asuma: Tienes razón, pero esto es diferente Shikamaru, los shinobi del Arco de Nieve son muy temidos porque pueden convertir el día más cálido de verano, en el peor día de invierno.

Shikamaru: Es eso posible?

Chouji: Parece que sí...

Ino: Pero qué hay de Naruto y ese otro pervertido...?

Shikamaru: Odio admitirlo pero Ino tiene razón... qué hay de ellos...

Asuma: Solo esperen aquí, Kurenai y yo vamos por refuerzos

Kurenai: Bien...

(Entonces Hinata abrió los ojos y dijo)

Hinata: Kurenai-sensei, puedo ir contigo?

Asuma: No Hinata es muy...

Kurenai: Si querida puedes venir...

Asuma: Pero Kurenai es muy peligroso para un chunnin estar aquí

Kurenai: Es verdad, pero hay otra cosa que puede ayudarnos, el amor de Hinata por Naruto es el arma más poderosa que tenemos...

Asuma: a ella... le gusta...él?

Kurenai: Por qué estás tan sorprendido, a las chicas duras como nosotras nos gustan los chicos excéntricos como él o tú...

Asuma: ...

Kurenai: Muy bien nos vamos

Asuma: S- Sí

Hinata: Claro...

**Capítulo 6**

(Asuma, Kurenai y Hinata se estaban acercando a donde estaban Jiraiya y Naruto, pero Hinata estaba muy triste...)

Kurenai: Hinata? Qué te pasa?

Hinata: Ehhh... nada Kurenai-sensei

Kurenai: No me mientas Hinata, te conozco bien y sé que algo te pasa

Hinata: Bueno, es que... Na-Naruto me dijo que yo era la persona más fastidiosa del mundo, que me odiaba y que le repugnaba...

Kurenai: EN SERIO?? Como se atreve ese niñato lo voy a...

Hinata: Por favor Kurenai-sensei, no le digas nada, ya sé que él ama a Sakura-chan, pero aunque me odie, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, para que se fije en mí...

Kurenai: (pensando) Wow, Hinata realmente ESTAS enamorada de él... (hablando con ella) No te preocupes Hinata, tú eres una chica muy especial, y también hay otros chicos que sé que les gustas...

Kiba: aaaaachoooo!!, hmph... Alguien debe estar hablando de mí...

Akamaru: Woooff!!

(Entonces llegaron a donde estaban Naruto y Jiraiya, donde solo encontraron un par de sombras en el suelo... uno era Naruto y el otro Roen, Jiraiya estaba sentado al lado de Naruto y llorando.

Asuma: Jiraiya-sama, que te pasa...?

Jiraiya: Na-Na-ruto, está muerto!!

Kurenai y Asuma: !!

Hinata: No lo escuchen... (con su byakugan)

Kurenai: Vamos querida, ya sé que lo querías mucho pero, el está...

Hinata: Aun sigue con vida, igual que Roen

Kurenai: Qué quieres decir??

Asuma: Ella tiene razón Kurenai, ten CUIDADO!!

(Y un kunai le pasó rozando a Kurenai)

Roen: Por Dios, si aquí está la pequeña niña!!, cómo te ha ido querida, extrañaste a tus amigos?

Hinata: Hasta un retrasado reconocería ese gen-jutsu...

Kurenai: (pensando) bueno... yo no puede Hinata, pero aún así, esa no es la forma en la que solías hablar... estoy sorprendida!!

Asuma: Kuku... (pensando) Bien bastardo entrégalos...

Roen: Oh vamos viejo, tú y tus maricas cigarrillos, hahahaha...

Asuma: Sniff... no lo son, más bien... voy patearte el trasero!!

(Asuma fue a por Roen, pero él esquivaba todos los golpes de Asuma, pero tenía un punto ciego que no lograba reconocer...)

Hinata: HAIAAA!! (decía al golpear la espalda de Roen y cayó derramando sangre por la boca)

Roen: QUE!! Maldita perr...

Kurenai: Si te mueves te mato! (Kurenai lo atrapó y le puso un kunai junto a su garganta )

Roen: haha... hahahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

(Todos estaban muy confundidos de por qué Roen se estaba riendo, y Jiraiya se despertó)

Jiraiya: Kurenai, ten cuidado, igual tú...

Asuma, Kurenai, Hinata: Por que?

(Entonces cientos de kunai los rodearon, y apareció el verdadero Roen...)

Roen: Ya me cansé de jugar con ustedes... tengo que felicitarlos... lograron capturar mi clon...

(Era un verdadero jutsu de clonación)

Roen: Bien, ahora Hinata mi amor, te irás conmigo!!

Kurenai: No te la vas a llevar maldito...

(No había terminado de hablar, cuando apareció otro clon de Roen...)

Clon de Roen: Mejor cierra el hocico, perra o te mato...

Asuma: ... (se puso enojado)

Roen: Ya nos vamos mi amor (le dijo sonriente)

Hinata: De ninguna manera!!

Roen: Entonces tendré que matar a Naruto...

Hinata: ... (que aún vestía el Kimono del Amor tuvo que aceptar)

(Se fueron y había un montón de shinobi de Konoha, les dijo que si movían un solo dedo mataría a Hinata... entonces lo dejaron ir sin pensar que podían hacer para rescatarla...)

Kurenai: Soy una mala sensei, no vi un estúpido gen-jutsu, y ni siquiera noté que era un clon, por qué por qué?!, Hinata, perdóname, no te mereces a una sensei tan mala como yo... (quejándose de sí misma)

Asuma: PUEDES DEJAR DE HACER RUIDO?!

Kurenai: …

Asuma: NO eres una mala sensei, NO eres una mala persona, NO ES SOLO TU CULPA, TAMBIEN ES MIA… ERES LA PERSONA MAS HERMOSA QUE HE CONOCIDO Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NADIE DIGA ESAS COSA SOBRE TI, NI SIQUIERA TU!!

Kurenai: …

TODOS: …

Asuma: … (Enterándose de lo que dijo en voz alta, en frente de todos, solo encendió un cigarrillo y se fue a caminar…)

Jiraiya: Como sea Asuma tiene razón, Roen es un shinobi del Arco de Nieve, que incluso me atrapó, no es tu culpa Kurenai…

(Naruto estaba sentado bajo un árbol escondiendo la cara entre sus manos… y Sakura estaba allí para averiguar lo que había pasado)

Sakura: (sentada junto a él) …Naruto, qué te pasa?

(Naruto solo movió la cabeza y no dijo nada)

Sakura: Vamos, estoy de tu lado, no puedo dejarte así sin saber lo que te pasa (le dijo, muy preocupada, porque sabía que Naruto era un ninja muy fuerte y no mostraría sus sentimientos, ni cuando Sasuke se fue, lo hizo…)

Naruto: Sakura-chan, puedo confiar en ti?

Sakura interna: Vamos tonto, claro que puedes…

Sakura: Sí, Naruto puedes confiar en mí…

Naruto: Bueno, yo-- yo-- sabías que… que te quiero mucho…

Sakura: …

Naruto: Pues bien, en esta misión descubrí que, que te quiero y que te amo, pero solo te amaría como a una hermana…

Sakura interna: Uy, que susto…

Sakura: Está bien Naruto, pero--

Naruto: Pero descubrí que… la persona que más amo es… es Hinata-chan…

Sakura: …

Sakura interna: Cómo? Se supone que estaba enamorado de mí, no de esa perdedora… (te odio Sakura, frentesota!!)

Naruto: Sé que parece extraño, pero me di cuenta que ella siempre estaba a mi lado, cuidándome y preocupándose por mí, y que ella siempre creyó en mí, aún cuando nadie lo hizo, ella estaba ahí… todos me odiaban… pero ella… y ahora la perdí!! FUI MUY DEBIL, NO DURE NI DOS MINUTOS CON ROEN, NO PUDE AYUDARLA Y TODO ES MI CULPA!!

(Sakura lo golpeó en la cara con todas sus fuerzas)

Naruto: Por qué lo hiciste?

Sakura: El Naruto que yo conocía era más optimista, nunca se rendía, y mucho menos por alguien que ama, yo sé cuanto me querías, y que harías cualquier cosa por mí, y sé que también lo harías por Hinata-chan

Naruto: …Gracias Sakura-chan!!(abrazándola)

Sakura: Qué demonios!! Suéltame Naruto!! Ehh!! No te sobrepases si me preocupo por ti.

Naruto: Bueno…

(El fue a donde estaban platicando Jiraiya, Asuma y Kurenai…)

Naruto: Oye! Ero-sennin…

Jiraiya: Hey chico, no molestes estoy planeando algo para rescatar a Hinata

Naruto: No es necesario, yo voy por ella…(dijo al tiempo que desapareció)

**Capitulo 7**

Jiraiya: Hey Naruto ESPERA!! Kurenai, Asuma, por favor alcáncenlo

Kurenai, Asuma: Sí!!

(Naruto estaba saltando por los árboles, y de pronto volvió a nevar)

Kyuubi: ahhhhhggg Naruto detente, voy a morir!

Naruto: Cállate!! Zorro estúpido, no me importa si te mueres, o si me muero, rescataré a Hinata sin importar lo que pase…

(Y Naruto recordó todas las veces que Hinata estuvo ahí para ayudarlo, y cómo no se dio cuenta lo mucho que ella lo amaba… y una lágrima cayó de su rostro)

Naruto: Espérame Hinata, ya voy por ti…

(En ese momento Roen llegó al lago y lo tocó con el dedo índice, y el lago se congeló en segundos…)

Roen: Ese estúpido niño, creo que ya me están buscando, HA! Nunca me encontrarán porque la nieve borrará mis huellas hahahahahahaha

Hinata: Por--por--qué tienes que hacer esto…?

Roen: Hahaha espera un poco y te explicaré…

(Dejó a Hinata en el suelo e hizo algunas poses de manos)

Roen: TECNICA PROHIBIDA… JUTSU PUERTA DEL INFIERNO

(Y entonces en el lago apareció una puerta de hielo, y encima de ella decía "Infierno")

Roen: (Dijo mirando a Hinata) Bueno querida, verás, soy un legendario shinobi del Arco de Nieve, nací con una maldición, cualquier mujer de la que me enamore, morirá sin importar que… y (empezando a llorar) una vida sin amor, no es nada para mí, odio la soledad, odio estar solo, y solía odiar al otro shinobi del Arco de Nieve, porque el conocía chicas, y podían estar con él, por qué!! Por qué él y yo no…

Y entonces cuando intentabas recuperar el Kimono del Amor, yo vi tu belleza interior, además eres muy hermosa, pero no te puedo ver como a un ser amado, porque morirás y no es lo que quiero… pero si morimos juntos estaría bien (dijo sonriente)

Hinata: (Sintiendo lástima por Roen, pero aún asustada) Roen… ese es tu nombre?

Roen: Sí…

Hinata: Roen, verás… te agradezco mucho por lo que me dijiste, y todo, pero… me temo que no te amo, yo amo a alguien más…

Roen: Sé que amas a ese tonto que se hace llamar Naruto, no es así?

Hinata: (sonrojándose)… este… sí…

Roen: Pues entonces, lo esperaremos aquí

Hinata: De verdad?

Roen: Sí… y… lo mataré para que no pienses más en él…

Hinata: QUE?? NOOOO!!

(Naruto llegó a donde estaban ellos, pero no encontró más que la Puerta del Infierno, él empezó a olfatear para ver si encontraba el olor de Hinata) (¿?)

Naruto: Hey Roen, sal de ahí ya sé donde estás!!

Roen: Bueno no eres tan malo como pensé!!

Naruto: Maldito bastardo devuelve a Hinata!!

Roen: Ha!! No voy a entregar a mi amada, además ya le dijiste que la odiabas, de todos modos para qué la quieres?! Yo LA AMO para que ella esté feliz con alguien que la ama, no con alguien que la odia, al menos, UNO DEBE ESTAR CON LA PERSONA QUE MAS TE AMA, NO CON LA QUE AMAS, de otro modo no serás feliz…

Naruto: (Sintiéndose mal por lo que le dijo antes) No sabes nada sobre mí… o mis sentimientos por Hinata… NO ME CONOCES!! Y yo… yo… (sonrojándose) LA AMO…

Roen: Sí, claro!! Por eso le dijiste antes que la odiabas

Naruto: Yo lo hice por ella!! Porque no quería que la hirieras!! HINATA!! CREES QUE LE HABLARIA ASI A ALGUIEN AUN SI FUERA CIERTO… YO NO SOY ESE TIPO DE PERSONA!! Me preocupo por cada persona de Konoha y más si es por ti… descubrí que te amo, porque siempre has estado a mi lado… te amo Hinata!!

(Naruto gritó tratando de hacer entender a Hinata por que lo hizo… intentando expresar sus sentimientos por ella, sin embargo Hinata, lo escuchó y se sintió confundida y al mismo tiempo feliz…)

**Capítulo 8**

Hinata: NARUTO-KUN!!

Naruto: Eh?

Roen: Qué te pasa niñato!! Hahahahahaha confundido?

Naruto: (pensando) Juro que escuche a Hinata decir mi nombre!! (hablando con Roen) Hey! Oíste algo?

Roen: Eh? Qué?! No me vengas con trucos sucios!! Pelea!!

Hinata: (Diciéndose a sí misma) Eh? Cómo lo hice? Traté de gritar y… dije su nombre!! Pero no puedo hablar, aún así me escuchó… será posible… el jutsu de comunicación secreta hyuuga?... pero mi padre me dijo que aún soy muy débil para despertarlo por mí misma… muy bien Hinata cálmate y concéntrate, tienes que decirle a Naruto-kun que Roen le va a tender una trampa!!...BYAKUGAN!!...ya veo… puedo ver el flujo del viento pasando por los oídos de Naruto… pero cómo me comunico con él?

Naruto: Ahhhhh!! Me habré vuelto loco?

Roen: Bueno niñato!! Hora de pelear

(Roen se acercó a Naruto, Naruto no se dio cuenta porque estaba pensando en como pudo escuchar la voz de Hinata… entonces Roen le lanzó algo a los ojos)

Naruto: Ahhhh!! Qué has hecho?!

Roen: Hahahaha!! Te puse un ácido pegajoso en los ojos y te quedarás ciego por ahora

Naruto: Ahhhghghghghgh!! (gritó Naruto cubriéndose los ojos con las manos)

Hinata: (Mirando desde lejos…) Rayos, ese Roen lo hizo y no pude ayudar a Naruto!! Soy tan débil…

(Y de repente Hinata tuvo un flash back de Naruto!! "Hinata, cree en ti misma!! Eres fuerte!! Puedes vencerlo, qué esperas, patéale el trasero a ese bastardo")

Es verdad… Naruto-kun confía en mí… no puedo decepcionarlo… BYAKUGAN!!... puedo ver el viento fluyendo alrededor de los oídos de Naruto… cómo hago… mi chakra… está saliendo de mi cuerpo… qué significará…?

YA RECUERDO… mi padre me dijo que este jutsu se trata de tener buena escritura!! Y por mi chakra… pero no recuerdo si es con mi mente o con mis dedos…

Naruto: (pensando) por qué se demorarán tanto… escuché que Jiraiya-sama envió a Asuma-sensei y a Kurenai-sensei por mí…

Roen: Por qué sufres niñato? Esperando refuerzos? Hahahahaha los tengo atrapados en mi gen-jutsu

Naruto: Diablos!!

(Roen atacó a Naruto con un kunai, pero sorprendentemente Naruto lo esquivó…)

Roen: Que?!

Naruto: Crees que puedes vencer al gran Naruto con solo cegarlo?

Roen: Eh? Tú bastardo como lo hiciste?

Naruto: (pensando) Gracias Hinata-chan…

(Hinata descubrió como llevar su voz a los oídos de Naruto, y él vio que Hinata lo estaba ayudando)

Hinata: Naruto-kun ten cuidado a tu derecha…

(Naruto esquivó el ataque de Roen)

Roen: Maldito niñato…

(De pronto gracias al chakra de Kyuubi, las heridas en los ojos de Naruto empezaron a sanar)

Naruto: (diciéndose a si mismo) Bueno al menos ya puedo ver un poco

Hinata: (escribiendo las frases con su dedo) Naruto-kun lanza un kunai a la 1 en punto

(Naruto lanzó el kunai y Hinata cayó al suelo)

Hinata: Es hora de ayudar a Naruto-kun…

Roen: Rayos… ahí es donde amarre a esa chica…

(Hinata llegó a donde estaban esos dos, después de todo su esfuerzo, pudo ayudar a su amado, y como ya él le había dicho, el también la amaba…)

Hinata: Naruto-kun siéntate, yo me encargo…

Naruto: Hi--Hinata, no estarás enojada por lo que te dije antes?

Hinata: Bueno, sí lo estaba Naruto-kun, pero… aún después de que me dijeras todo eso, bueno lo que me gritaste, no podría enojarme contigo…

Naruto: Por--por qué Hinata, por qué eres tan linda, por qué eres tan buena conmigo… yo solo soy un idiota…

Roen: Ustedes dos tortolitos… nunca le den a su oponente un blanco abierto… (dijo mientras corría para atacar, haciendo poses de manos)

Roen: Ninpou… jutsu dagas de HIELO!!

(Y la nieve se convirtió en hielo y tomó la forma de dagas que volaban hacia Naruto y Hinata)

Hinata: Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho no jutsu! (y detuvo todos los ataques de Roen…)

Roen: Diablos, esa chica no era tan fuerte antes, que habrá…

Naruto: (derribándolo) U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTO RENDAN!!

(Roen cayó al suelo y quiso saber como había pasado, entonces vio el chakra rojo de Naruto mezclándose con el aura de Hinata… era hermoso, Roen nunca había visto algo así, entonces entendió que ella de verdad amaba al chico, y que ese chico de verdad amaba a Hinata, entonces decidió marcharse, pero no sin antes llevarse a Naruto con él…)

**Capítulo 9**

Roen: Tengo que hacer algo, eso… me temo…

Naruto: ahhh qué… has… dicho…

(Roen hizo algunas poses de manos)

Roen: Técnica especial, jutsu del último deseo!

(Hinata y Naruto nunca habían escuchado de esa técnica, pero Hinata sabía que algo muy malo le iba a pasar a Naruto)

Roen: Ahora! MUERE CONMIGO NARUTO UZUMAKI!!

(dijo mientras corría, poniendo sus manos juntas como si hiciera una espada con ellas)

(Hinata vio con su byakugan que una gran cantidad de chakra se concentraba en las manos de Roen… la suficiente para matar a alguien, y ese alguien era…)

Hinata: NARUTO-KUUUN!! (dijo corriendo)

Naruto: Eh?

(Entonces en la cara de Naruto se dibujó una expresión de impresión, el rostro de Hinata estaba marcado por el dolor , y Roen se sintió satisfecho de llevarse a alguien al morir, los tres quedaron en el suelo… y la nieve desaparecía lentamente mientras uno de ellos lloraba…)

Naruto: por qué… por qué ella? Ella no se merecería esto, ella era tan…

(Dijo Naruto, triste, mirando a esa chica herida, que ni siquiera podía hablar o parpadear, ella solo lo miraba, pero con una linda sonrisa, la sonrisa que solo Hinata sabía hacer, con dulzura)

Hinata: Na…Na (tose) Naruto-kun

Naruto: Hinata… lo siento yo… no pude ayudarte, lo siento no sabía que…

Hinata: No tienes por qué disculparte Naruto-kun, tú, aunque que fuese por un instante, me hiciste sentir la persona más feliz del mundo.

Naruto: Hinata… (decía con lágrimas en los ojos)

(Naruto tomó a Hinata en sus brazos, y quiso decirle algo, pero no podía aunque las palabras "te amo" estuvieran en su mente, entonces encontró la forma de decírselo sin usar las palabras… su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca y su respiración calmada, sus labios se unieron y Naruto selló su amor en un beso lleno de amor, y solo quiso ver el rostro de su amada, en ese momento, ese sublime momento, y sintió como al desprender sus labios, también desprendía de su amada, el último aliento)

El Fin


End file.
